His Mistake
by ivashkovsgirl97
Summary: takes place right after Dimitri tells Rose his love has faded. She is upset and leaves court with Adrian, only to be attacked by strigoi. What happens whe she gets turned?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**Ok this is my first story so please read and review.**

**This starts out right after Dimitri tells Rose his love has faded. **

**The italics part is part of the actual story.**

**It is told from basically every main characters POV**

**Enjoy ****J**

**-ivashkov's girl**

Chapter 1

_I turned away from him, trying to calm my churning emotions. When I looked back, our eyes locked, power and electricity burning between us. Dimitri could ignore it all he wanted, but that connection-that deep calling of our souls-was still in there. I wanted to touch him, not just with this brushing of my leg but with everything. I wanted to wrap him in my arms and hold him against me, reassuring him that we could do anything together. Without even realizing it, I reached toward him, needing that touch. He sprang up like I was a snake, and all of his guardians shot forward, braced for what he might do. _

_But he did nothing. Nothing except stare at me with a look that made my blood run cold. Like I was something strange and bad. "Rose. Please stop. Please stay away." He was working hard to stay calm. _

_I shot up, now as angry and frustrated as him. I had a feeling it I stayed, we'd both snap. In an undertone, I murmured, "this isn't over. I won't give up on you"_

"_I've given up on you," he said back, voice also soft. "Love fades. Mine Has."_

_I stared at him in disbelief. All this time, he'd never phrased it like that. His protests had always been about some greater good, about the remorse he felt over being a monster or how it had scarred him for love. _I've given up on you. Love fades. Mine has.

_I backed up, the sting of those works hitting me as hard as if he'd slapped me. Something shifted in his features, like maybe he knew how much he'd hurt me. I didn't stick around to see. Instead, I pushed my way out of the aisle and ran out the doors in the back, afraid that if I stayed any longer, everyone in the church would see me cry._

AN: this is where my story starts J

I didn't wait outside the church to talk to him. I didn't go cry to Lissa, because I knew she wouldn't understand no matter how much I explained It to her. I went to the only person I could think of.

I went to Adrian.

I thought about what Dimitri said when I was trekking slowly to Adrian's suite. Love Fades. Mine Has. No, that couldn't be true. A love like ours couldn't just fade. No matter what. I'd also wondered how Adrian would react when I told him what happened and what I wanted to do now. After all he had just dumped me a couple hours ago.

I dismissed all my thoughts when I reached the door to Adrian's suite. I knocked three times on the door. "What do you wa-"

His stopped abruptly when he saw who was outside the door, but soon composed himself. "Little dhampir, what a pleasure. What can I do for you?"

I smiled at him using my charm to get him to agree with what I was about to ask.

I took a deep breath and asked, "I want to leave court. With you"

**Sorry its kind of short. I promise the other chapters will be longer. I hope you liked it J I wrote it in only about an hour. Please review. Just one little click of the button below -Ivashkov's girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: everything but the plot belongs to Richelle Mead**

**-Ivashkov's girl**

"_I want to leave court. With you"_

Chapter 2

Rose POV

Adrian just looked at me. Then narrowed his eyes. "Well why do you want to go with me? Wouldn't you rather go with Dimitri?" he said sarcastically.

I sighed. He was being stupid and I could tell it was the darkness talking. I turned on the charm, knowing he would fall for it.

"Because" I said in a seductive voice. "there is no one here that I'd rather go with." Actually that was true. Despite everything I felt for Dimitri, after what he did to me I didn't really want to see him right now. Or anytime soon for the matter. And Adrian had always been there for me, and I cared for him very much.

He looked at me strangely and then his expression softened. "What happened?" he asked. _Uh Oh_, I thought, _he knows._

_Well of course he knows you idiot! _Another voice in my head yelled. _You're making it pretty obvious. He knows you'd never leave Lissa unless something's wrong._

"What nothing's wrong, Adrian. I just want to take a break from everything. I'm so stressed out lately, and…" I sighed. "I'm sorry about obsessing over Dimitri. You were right. It never would of worked out with him. I'm sorry" I said again

His softened expression suddenly turned hard.

"What did he do to you, Rose. Because if it's anything bad I can go find him and kick his ass right now"

I laughed because even if he got through Dimitri's guards, he would never be able to take on Dimitri. " It was nothing," I reassured him. "I'd just realized that, love fades. Mine has." I smiled, even though it was the biggest lie I had ever told, saying that ripped my heart into pieces.

He didn't look to convinced, but, a smile soon spread across his face. "Where do you want to go?"

* * *

A couple of hours (And phone calls) later, Adrian and I were going about 80 miles per hour driving on our way to the airport in his glossy red sports car. I don't know how he managed to get us out of Court, but I had some idea's. Money- which he had a lot of, thanks to being an Ivashkov- Or compulsion. I didn't like the second one but, it got us out of court so I'm not complaining.

Once we got to the airport, while Adrian was talking to the person at the desk, I slipped into Lissa's head. I could feel that she was worried about me. We hadn't talked since the day before yesterday.

She was talking to Cristian. They had been spending a lot of time together ever since they had been held captive by Strigoi-Dimitri.

"well where is she?" Lissa was practically screaming at him. "I called her, left about ten voice mails and sent 15 messages through the bond! And I cant find her anywhere in court."

"Calm down, Liss" Christian said to her softly. "Rose can take care of herself." I felt Lissa calm down.

I smiled. Christian knew exactly what to say to Lissa in every circumstance. I might not have liked him at first, but he definitely grew on me.

"Did you check with Adrian? Maybe she's with him." Christian suggested.

Lissa shook her head "He's not in his room" her eyes suddenly grew wide. You don't think they lef-

She didn't get to finish her sentence because there was suddenly a knock at the door. hope suddenly filled me from Lissa. _Maybe that's Rose _she thought as she almost ran to the door and threw it open. It wasn't me (obviously) instead surprisingly it was a very worried looking Dimitri, accompanied by two of his guards, who stood a couple feet behind him, their arms crossed in front of their chests in a common guardian position.

"Hello, princess," he said to Lissa and quickly stepped inside the room, followed closely by his two guards. Lissa stood there, confused for a few moments, then closed the door behind them.

"Vasilissa, Have you seen Rose lately? I need to talk to her" Dimitri said to Lissa.

_WHAT!_I suddenly thought. That stupid asshole! How dare he go to Lissa and ask where I was! Just this morning he told me he didn't love me anymore breaking my damn heart in the process. But from the happiness Lissa felt, I guessed that she didn't hear about what happened in the Church this morning with me and Dimitri. Good, I didn't want her to know.

At that point I exited Lissa's head and came back to reality. I heard somebody calling my name and realized I'd been in Lissa's head far longer than i'd meant to. The lady at the desk was looking at me strangly. As was Adrian.

"Lissa" I whispered to Adrian and his confused look disappeared. He nodded once and pulled me along. He pulled out two slips of paper and handed one to me.

"Two tickets to Paris. First Class." He said to me with a smile.

I let out a squeak and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Adrian. You don't know how much this means to me."

He draped his arms around my shoulders as he said "Well, it's my pleasure Little Dhamp-"

He didn't get to finish because I suddenly pushed him behind me while taking the stake that was in my bag out. I had felt it. The nausea that filled my stomach when strigoi were around. And soon enough they were here. Surrounding Adrian and I in lightning fast speed. about 10 of them were closing in on Adrian and I, while the others were taking out the humans in this wing of the airport. I quickly attacked the nearest strigoi I saw. He must have been new because I staked him in a matter of minutes.

It continued. I staked as many as I can, but there were just to many of them. As I tryed to stake one, another one suddenly grabbed my wrists and spun me around. making me drop my stake in the process. In all the confusion, I saw Adrain cowering by the wall, watching me with big eyes, I was about to tell him to run when it went suddenly quiet. Except for the clanking of heels on the tile. One of the strigoi was making it's way toward me. She was a female, with long raven black hair. She was tall, and had a slim build, which made me believe she was moroi before she was turned. I didn't remember her, yet I got a strange sense that I had seen her before.

Once she had reached me, she smiled and spoke, "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Rosemarie Hathaway. What a delight." I narrowed my eyes at her. What did she want?

She suddenly turned around and survayed the room. "Wow. you are as good as they say you are. You killed seven of my strigoi. You will be an amazing asset to us once I awaken you."

_Is that what she wants?_ I thought. She couldn't of tracked me down here just to awaken me. Then I remembered who she was. She was Dimitri's "second in command" or I guess you could call her that. the one who complained about having to watch Lissa and Christian on the day Dimitri got turned back.

"You are NOT going to turn me into a strigoi." I spat at her through clenched teath.

She just smiled at me. "oh but I believe I am. You have no say in the matter."

I realized she was right. It was over for me. But not for Adrian. "ADRIAN! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! GOOOOO!" I yelled at him.

But he had to be dificult. He yelled right back at me, " No Rose I'm not leaving you"

I turned around and met his eyes. "Please, Adrian I don't want you to die too" My tone was quieter this time. almost a whisper.

""Enough!" the woman shouted right before she bit into my neck

APOV

"ADRIAN! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! GO!" I heard my sweet Rose shout.

No. No, I would not leave her. I couldn't leave her. I couldn't bring myself to walk away from this airport knowing Rose would be a strigoi in a matter of hours.

"NO, Rose I'm not leaving you" I shouted back at her. If she was going to die here, so was I.

She turned as much as she could in the grip of the tall strigoi holding her in a death grip.

She stared into my green eyes and I stared right back into her large brown ones. Man, I could just get lost in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes for hours.

"Please, Adrian' she whispered with that beautiful voice of hers. She was so quiet that I almost didn't hear her. "I don't want you to die too"

_A last wish_ I thought. I had loved her ever I set my eyes on her. beautiful and sweaty after skiing all day with the black eye blemishing her face. But didn't care about that. I thought she was the most beautiful creature ever to walk the earth. I'd often wondered if she was an angel, trapped on this planet.

"Enough" I barely heard that damn strigoi shout. But I saw too clearly when she sunk her fangs into the neck of my one true love.

Rose screamed for a half a second before the scream died into a moan. I knew feeling a strigoi bite was 100 times better than a moroi bite, which I knew was ectsasty.

She still was looking into my eyes and I saw her mouth try hard to form a word. one word. "go"

That was all it took. I had to honor her last wish. I took off. Surprisingly, none of the strigoi tryed to stop me as I sprinted out of the airport and jumped in the car, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. I started the car and drove off as fast as I could. Doing the hardest thing I had ever done. I left the love of my life


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I loved your reviews !**

**They made me so happy!**

**So I worked really hard and got this chapter up a day early!**

**I'll try to update every other day because I'm really busy during the day.**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead**

**Enjoy :)**

**-Ivashkov's girl**

_"Enough" the strigoi shouted before she bit into my neck._

Chapter 3

RPOV

I screamed at the sharp pain I felt for half a second. The scream soon died into a moan as the endorphins set. I felt like I was flying. A rush of bliss and joy poured through me. It was wonderful. It felt just as good as the times Dimitri bit me when we were in Siberia. Through the haze, My eyes landed on Adrian. What was he doing here? Why does he look so scared? I vaguely remembered where we were, and what was happening. I remembered that he needed to leave. I didn't know why though. It must of been important so i used all the energy I had left to mouth one word "go".

He sprinted out of the room with one last look at me.

I was starting to get dizzy from the blood loss, and soon enough my legs couldn't keep me up. I collapsed and the only thing keeping me upright was the strigoi holding me. It became hard for me to keep my eyes open, so I closed them and went limp.

I soon felt something at my lips. A liquid. Something was forcing me too drink it. I was so weak that I couldn't resist, so I drank until the thing pushing against me was gone. I felt a strange burning sensation on my skin starting from the tip of my head, down to my toes. My eyes and teeth tickled as they changed. The only thoughts that I could process were my friends. Lissa, who I selfishly left at court, Adrian, who looked heartbroken when he left, and Dimitri. Oh Dimitri, how I loved him. I knew no matter what he did to me I would always love him.

But the thoughts of my friends soon died. They were replaced by thoughts of hunger. Killing people. Drinking every last drop of blood from their bodies. I felt power surge through me. I opened my eyes to meet the red ones of the strigoi that turned me. I sat up surveying the room I was in. There were bodies of humans everywhere. But the strange thing is that I wasn't disgusted as I looked at their drained bodies. I felt like laughing at how easily they were killed. I got up and ran to the other side of the room. I got there in about two seconds. _Wow this is so cool _I thought, and bit my lip to hide a smile. I froze. I ran my tongue over my teeth and felt the fangs there.

I darted my eyes to look at the female strigoi. She just smiled.

"Welcome back, Rosemarie" she said to me. "You're a strigoi."

A smile crept onto my lips. I felt good. I'm a strigoi.

LPOV

I was so worried. I couldn't find Roseand I was pretty sure she had left court with Adrian, because I couldn't find him either. Dimitri, who had just left as well as Christian, said the last time he had seen her was church earilier that day.

I was lost in my thoughts of where she was when somebody knocked on my door. _God_ I thought. _I am so sick of visitors. _I slowly trudged over to the door and opened it. There was a guardian at the door

"Good afternoon, Princess Dragomir. Her Majesty Queen Tatiana would like to speak with you"

I inwardly rolled my eyes. The guardians were always so formal. _I wonder what Her Royal Highness wants_, I thought sarcastically.

I sighed and nodded following him as he walked down the hall.

Thoughts of Rose crept into my brain as I was walking. _No. She's okay._ I told myself. _Remember what Christian said. Rose is a trained guardian and she can take care of herself._

When we reached Queen's suite, the guardian opened the door for me and stepped inside. He led me into Tatiana's sitting room, where she was sitting in a proper position on one of the leather couches that decorated the room.

"Ah Vasilissa. There you are" She said to me with a smile.

I plastered a fake smile on my face to match hers. "You wanted to see me Your Majesty..."

"Yes, we need to discuss who will take Grant's place as your second guardian. She paused respectfully "He was a very good guardian."

I frowned. "I thought Guardian Belikov was going to be my guardian."

Tatiana looked uncomfortable. "Yes, well we are not sure we are going to make Mr. Belikov a guardian again yet."

I narrowed my eyes. "But he _is_a dhampir now. I could feel it I brought him back myse-"

But I didn't see Tatiana and her sitting room anymore. I was catapultedinto an airport. There were strigoi surrounding me and I saw a female one leaning toward my neck. She bit into the flesh. It was agonizing for an instant before It was bliss and happiness. Nothing else in the world mattered except the bite. _This must be what it's like to get bit_ I thought. I could understand why the feeders got addicted. I saw Adrian cowering by the wall, and felt myself mouth the word go. But I realized it wasn't me who said it. _I must be in Rose's head _I thought. oh no. oh no oh no oh no oh no. She was getting bit by strigoi. I saw Adrian run from the airport. Why is he running? Wow, I am going to kick his ass the next time I see him.

Rose's eyes were closed, so I didn't see it, but I guessed it was her wrist pressed up against Rose's mouth, forcing her to drink the strigoi blood. Rose was too weak to fight it, so she lapped up the blood helplessly. _NO Rose stop! Don't_! I thought hopelessly too her. My best friend was being turned into a strigoi and I had to watch without being able to do anything.

I felt Rose's body changing like it was my own. Her skin burning like it was my own. Her teeth tickling like they were my own. Her eyes changing from brown to red like they were my own eyes. It was horrible. Rose opened her eyes and I saw the female looking like her. I ra- no, she ran across the airport room in lightning fast speed, analyzing her new abilities. She looked at the woman. The woman just smiled and said, "Welcome back Rosemarie. You're a strigoi."

My world crashed around me, and everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. Christian, who was staring at the wall turned his eyes to me.

"Holy Shit, Lissa, you scared me to death" he said embracing me. It felt good, hugging him.

But then I thought about Rose. She was a strigoi, and there was nothing I could do about it. tears poured down my eyes and I started sobbing so hard I could barely breath.

"Lissa, whats wrong?" Christian said in a worried voice.

I shook my head, not able to speak. When I finally calmed down enough to talk I turned to Christian and said barely in a whisper, "It's Rose. She's strigoi."

DPOV

Once I had heard about what happend to Vasilissa, I went straight to the medical center. Once I had got there, I asked the lady at the desk what room she was in. She told me and I almost ran to the room. One of the guardians who had witnessed it had said that Lissa had just stopped mid-sentance. He said her eyes had glossed over and she just sat there. I knew this had something to do with Rose because that's exactly how Rose got when she was in Lissa's head.

I was almost to the room when I heard my name being called.

"Belikov!"

I knew that voice anywhere. The voice that made jelousy course through me everytime I heard it. I turned around and watched as Adrian Ivashkov made his way to me. He looked horrible. His clothes where dirty and he looked tired, like he hadn't had blood in a while. His eyes, which were bloodshot, had purple rings around them telling me he was tired. He looked like he had been crying.

"This is all your fault! You're the reason she wanted to leave" He yelled at me.

Leave? Is that where they had been? Well, if He was back then Rose had to be too. I could finally tell her I was sorry for what I said in the church this morning. It was a lie. I was hoping she wouldn't see through it, but she did. She believed it so easily and the hurt on her face was just to much to bear.

"What's my fault? Where is Rose, Ivashkov?"

"You really want to ask that? Well, Belikov, she's a strigoi now, thanks to you."

Strigoi? I wouldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. My beautiful Roza, a strigoi?

"What are you talking about"

"I saw it. She was bitten by a strigoi and that strigoi said she was going to awaken Rose."

"What strigoi? What the Hell are you talking about, Ivashkov?"

And he told me everything. That she came to his room, that they went to the airport together and that strigoi attacked and bit her. She went to him right after I told her I didn't love her anymore.

_"But_ She could of got away" I said slowly, my mind refusing to comprehend the fact that Rose was Strigoi.

"I just talked to Lissa. She was in Rose's head the whole time. She said it's true."

Guilt flowed through me. _This is all your fault!_ a voice in my head screamed at me. _If you didn't tell her that stupid lie she would still be here._

The voice was right. I couldn't take it anymore so I walked away. Away from Adrian. Out of the medical center. I went straight to the guardian building, where they kept the guardian cars. I was going to find my Roza.

**OH that was so hard to write**

**Hope you liked it :) I probably won't update this weekend so expect a chapter tomorrow afternoon **

**xoxo**

**-Ivashkovs girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG guys I'm so sorry I didn't update for a while:(**

**My internet broke so I couldn't get update.**

**I just got back from New York a couple weeks ago and I didn't bring my laptop and I was there untill my school started.**

**I'm also going to update every week. School has started and I won't have as much time to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy. Richelle Mead does.**

**enjoy :)**

**-Ivashkov's girl**

_My lips curled into a smile. I felt good. I'm a strigoi_

* * *

RPOV

We were driving into the parking lot of a popular club used by Moroi. It had been three weeks since I had been awakened and it was wonderful. My senses were enhanced and everything was vibrant.

I could smell every flower, hear every voice clearly, and see as bright as day, even though it was the middle of the night.

This was the first time we were getting victims in public. Before, we had just picked up humans off the streets. Mostly males, since they were stupid enough to think we (or any female for the matter) actually wanted to have sex with them. Idiots.

Before I opened the door of the car, the female strigoi, whose name I learned was Lucia, stopped me and handed me a pair of designer sunglasses, since we couldn't wear contacts, they would dissolve in our eyes in a matter of seconds

"Put them on. You don't think the guardians in there will notice if you have red eyes? Common sense, Rosemarie. I thought you were smarter than that."

I didn't like the tone she was using with me. She acted like I was stupid. Using my Strigoi speed, I raced to the other side of the car, grabbed her by the neck, and slammed her into the side of the car, her feet not touching the ground.

"I don't like how you're speaking to me, Lucia. I think you should learn some respect. And it's Rose" I told her. She stared at me wide eyed.

I dropped her and walked to the intrance of the club. She was by my side in an instant, rubbing her neck.

"I think you should be the one respecting me. I was the one who awakened you after all."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's not my fault you're not strong enough to make me."

I vaguely reconized the words I had used. They were the words that Dimitri had said to Nathan when he was strigoi. I realized that we were more alike then I thought we were.

"Well, I beg to differ, Rose." Lucia's annoying cold voice brought me back to reality.

We had only known each other for a matter of weeks and already she was on my nerves. It didn't take long for me to form at least five plans to kill her. Tonight was the night.

And once I had killed her, the strigoi empire that she had inherited from Dimitri would be mine. Hundreds of strigoi, at my command. Perfect for my plans to find Dimitri and Lissa.

Just thinking about them made white hot anger course through my body. I hated them with every fiber of my being. Lissa. That stupid little princess who wanted everybody to feel sorry for her because her poor little parents died. I had sacrificed everything for her. Still she was a selfish little bitch to me for leaving after the attack. She had to learn that everything was not about perfect little Princess Dragomir.

And Dimitri. If it was even possible, I hated him even more than I hated Lissa. I had done everything for him. I had quit school, my guardian job on the line, to go kill him. I had risked filing papers for the rest of my career to find out how to bring him back from being strigoi. I had even accomplished it. You'd think he would be thankful to me for bringing him back. But no, had to go running to Lissa, and tell me he didn't love me anymore just to go hook up with her, which I was sure they were doing.

In my silent ranting, I hadn't noticed that we were at the entrance of the club. There was a male human at the door. He was tall and muscular.

"Hello ladies" he said to us.

"Hi." I said with a sexy smile. "You think you could let us in?"

He looked us over. "I'm gonna need to see some ID."

Lucia lowered her sunglasses onto the bridge of her nose, looking directly into the eyes of the man.

Once he saw her red eyes, he opened his mouth for a scream.

But Lucia beat him to it. "No." She said, looking directly into his eyes. He stopped. "You aren't going to scream" She didn't break eye contact once. "You're going to let us in, you don't need to see our IDs."

His eyes glazed over for a second, then went normal. "Okay ladies, go right in."

I kind of pitied him. If a Strigoi could even feel pity. The compulsion always worked.

We did as the guard told us and strolled right in, only to be met by the pounding of the bass from the techno music in the club. There were people, Moroi, Dhampirs, and humans all over the place, some getting drinks and mingling with the others in the club, but most dancing. It would be too easy to get a Moroi man to drink.

I walked over to the bar and ordered a tequila shot while trying to get the attention of the Moroi sitting beside me. It wasn't that hard.

I looked over at him. "Hey" I said in my sexy voice, a voice that turned men on in a matter of seconds.

He flipped his head in my direction. A wide grin stretched arcross his face as his eyes surveyed me from my feet to my head, pausing at all my curves.

"Well hey cutie, what your name?"

I shot him a little smile back. "I'm Rose, and you?" I kind of wanted to know the name of the person I was killing, and more importantly if he was a royal.

My name is Aiden Dashkov, It's very nice to meet you Rose."

And on it went, for almost an hour. This boy was sure a talker. But I just sat and pretended to listen to his life, his patethic problems, and much more. Jesus, I'm not a fucking therapist!

"hey do you want to get out of this place? It's so loud in here and it's hurting my ears." I asked Aiden with a suggestive smile.

He caught on quickly, and a smile spread across his lips. "Sure. we could go to my place, if you want to..."

My lips turned up. "Perfect."

We didn't make it to his house. Hell, we didn't make it out of the parking lot before I, with my awesome lightning fast strigoi speed, caught Aiden's hand and pushed him up agaist the brick wall that was the side of the club. His head hit the wall and bounced back. Dead. Damn, I hadn't meant to kill him. Oh, well, it doesn't matter anyway. And then I did what I loved doing most since my awakening. I sunk my sharp fangs into his tender neck.

And, oh boy, wasn't it wonderful. I remembered vaguely when Dimitri was strigoi and kept me hostage in Galina's house. He had once discribed to me how it felt to drink someone else's blood, killing the in the process. I had thought it was twisted and sick at the time, but now I totally agreed with him. It was the best experience in the world. While drinking, I felt power and energy flow into me. Aiden's Moroi blood tasted amazing, better than any human's that I've had while I have been strigoi.

But, as always, it had to end. I brought my fangs out of his neck and let his dead and drained of blood body slump to the ground while I caught my breath. As usual, I was thirsty for more. But, I had learned to control my thirst.

Confident that nobody was coming, I easily picked up the Moroi's lifeless body and hoisted it over my shoulder. I ran at strigoi speed around to the back of the club, where the garbage was, and threw his body on top of the black garbage backs in the dumpster.

I felt no remorse for what I had done. I didn't feel guilty that I had just killed a royal moroi, or that I had been killing humans for the past three weeks. I knew that everything Dimitri had said whilst he strigoi was right. It wasn't sick and twisted anymore. I saw the world through new eyes. Eyes that didn't care if they watched the life being drained from some innocent person.

Afterall no one was actually innocent. And it was just predator and prey. People who were weak enough and naive enought to get lured in and killed by me were prey. And people, mostly strigoi, who were smart and strong enought to lure them in were predators. It was as simple as that.

* * *

Once I had disposed of the body, and cleaned myself up, I entered the club again, and saw Lucia dancing with some human guys. The plan immediately formed in my brain. The plan to kill her, which I had been planning to do ever since she had changed me. I immediately put it into action. Not attracting attention to myself I started dancing, getting closer to her until I was at a safe running distance.

Once I was close enough I suddenly bolted past the men she was dancing with and past Lucia, grabbing her sunglasses, still running until I got to the door. I stopped. I knew I had caused a slight fiasco in the club. but that wasn't even close to a commotion as to what I said before I left the club.

"STRIGOI! STRIGOI! OVER THERE" I yelled to the guardians safely watching in the corner. It had all happened so fast that they hadn't even had time to move.

Most of them sprinted over to Lucia, silver stakes out, ready to kill, while the rest of them moved across the room, making sure their precious moroi were protected.

A bloodcurling scream tore my eyes from the moroi to Lucia. Two of the guardians had her arms and one had his stake halfway in her chest. She looked into my eyes for half a second, with all the hate in the world and I just smiled back.

Suddenly the hate faded from her eyes, and it was replaced by emptiness. The empty eyes looked into my amused ones for a hearbeat, before her body crumpled at the feet of the guardians.

I smiled widely. It had worked. Ding, Dong the bitch is dead. Well, for now at least. There was a new bitch in town. One who was going to be stronger and more powerful than any strigoi had ever been before. One who was going to eliminate all guardians, and leave moroi defenseless, as prey for the strigoi.

That bitch was me.

* * *

**SOOOOOO...**

**Like It? Love It? Hate It?**

**comment and tell me how it was.**

**Also should the next chapter be in DPOV?**

**Decisions, decisions. Please comment and tell me.**

**-Ivashkov's girl**


End file.
